This Christmas
by vespertine dreams
Summary: Christmas fic- Tony, Abby and Ziva are invited to Gibbs' house for christmas day. Slash- Tony/Gibbs. Reviews welcome.


This Christmas...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs hated Christmas. Well, it wasn't so much Christmas itself, rather the insanity it seemed to bring out in everyone else. People partied hard and ended up in trouble; their caseload seemed to grow over the festive period. And then there were his Agents, all of whom seemed determined to fit as many decorations as possible in the NCIS offices. Even Ducky had given in and allowed Palmer to hang tinsel in autopsy. The autopsy room, for goodness' sake!

And he didn't even want to get started on Abby. His favourite goth had gone all out this year, her entire lab adorned from top to bottom in black and silver baubles, beads, tinsel and mini Christmas trees that twinkled with little white lights. She had saved the best for last, however, and turned up to work today, Christmas Eve, in a santa outfit consisting of black mini-dress trimmed with white fur and black thigh length boots. For the past hour she had been strutting around the department, distributing the secret santa gifts.

"Stop being such a misery-guts and smile, Gibbs," she scolded. "It's Christmas!"

Gibbs glanced across the office and saw Tony bite his lip, trying not to laugh. He glared, but that only made his second in command and lover chuckle out loud.

"You know, technically, it's not Christmas until tomorrow," he pointed out.

Abby gave a long-suffering sigh. "Fine, if you're going to be like that, you don't get your present," she threatened.

When he just glared she turned and sashayed across to Tony's desk instead, leaving Gibbs frowning after her. She sat down on the edge of Tony's desk and rummaged in the bag she carried, coming up with a red box with a silver bow around it which she presented to him.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Tony?" she asked, snagging one of the chocolates he had in a bowl on his desk.

"The usual," he replied. "Drink eggnog and watch crappy movies all day. Oh, and the Pizza Palace does this great special- turkey and stuffing pizza- each year. They're really good."

"Pizza?!"

Tony nodded. "What's wrong with that? It's _Christmas_ pizza."

Abby threw her hands up in despair. "I give up."

As she left, heading for Ziva's desk, Tony looked across the aisle to Gibbs. He could see the man smiling behind his computer monitor. In fact, that was how he knew Gibbs was listening to them as opposed to working; if he really had been using the computer it would have been accompanied by muttered curses and irritated sighs. Gibbs and computers just didn't mix well. Eventually, the other man looked up, smiling.

"Pizza?"

Tony didn't answer, not wanting to admit that he had actually spent a few Christmas days like that over the years. Not this year, however. Once Gibbs had found out that he spent last Christmas working, volunteering as opposed to being ordered to take the Christmas day duty because he didn't have anywhere else to be, he had decided that Tony would be joining him this year.

He got up and went across to Gibbs' desk, dropping into the chair he pulled across from the next desk along.

"I've been thinking," Gibbs began. "I'm going to invite Ziva to join us tomorrow. She said earlier that she hadn't any plans- you don't mind, do you?"

Tony shook his head. "Of course I don't."

It wasn't as though the entire team didn't already know about their relationship, so they wouldn't have to try and hide it if Ziva was there. The others had been nothing but supportive when he and Gibbs had got together.

"Hey, Ziva?" She and Abby stopped talking and both came over as Gibbs called to her. "We were wondering if you'd like to spend the day with us tomorrow."

"Us?"

"Me and Tony," Gibbs clarified.

"Boss-man's cooking," Tony informed her. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Ziva looked between them. "You are sure that you do not mind me joining you?" she asked. "I would not want to intrude."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at her. "We wouldn't have invited you if we didn't want you there."

----------

By lunchtime, the party for Christmas dinner had grown to four. Abby had been going to spend the day with the Sisters from her bowling team but something had happened and her plans had been cancelled. When Gibbs had seen the dismay on her face, he had immediately extended his invitation to her as well.

In an instant, Abby's face had lit up as she jumped up and threw her arms around Gibbs' neck.

"Put him down, Abbs," Tony said as he walked past. "He's mine."

Abby laughed and gave him a hug as well.

----------

Ziva and Abby arrived at Gibbs' house at nine o'clock sharp the next morning. Gibbs had told them just to come straight in and so they did, looking about them eagerly. From his general grouchiness at the office when they had decorated it, Abby had expected the boss's house to be practically devoid of Christmas decorations but it was the opposite. In the corner of the room was a tall tree, adorned with twinkling lights and shiny baubles. There were holly sprigs and little hanging angels and a wreath on the door. From the kitchen came the sound of voices and so they headed that way, both women stopping dead to stand and stare when they reached the doorway. Ziva disguised her snigger behind a cough but Abby showed no such subtlety. She pulled her phone from her pocket and snapped a picture before anyone could react.

"Priceless," she said, looking at it again and then tucking the phone away before Gibbs could get hold of it. "Very classy," she told him.

Gibbs glared but the effect was ruined by the fact that he stood there in a novelty apron that had the life sized body of a stripper on it. The cartoon-style picture of the muscled torso wearing teeny-tiny g-string gave the illusion that it belonged to Gibbs.

"Abby, that picture had better never see the light of day," Gibbs warned.

With an innocent, butter-wouldn't-melt look on her face, Abby nodded. When she moved, however, Tony saw that her fingers were crossed behind her back. He had a bad feeling about this, and a vision of next year's Christmas cards with that picture on the front.

----------

"I'm impressed, boss," Abby announced when they had moved to the lounge after dinner. "That was great."

They all slouched in their seats, too full to do anything else but enjoy their glasses of eggnog and stare at the television. Ziva had claimed on chair to herself, Abby another, whilst Tony leaned back against Gibbs on the couch, his lover's arm around him, his feet propped on the low table in front of them.

"You doubted my cooking?"

Tony turned his attention back to the TV as Abby tried to backtrack. He loved this movie; it just wasn't Christmas without 'It's a Wonderful Life'. When he had found out that Ziva had never seen it, he had insisted that they watch it.

"'You having a good time, Tony?" Gibbs asked him quietly.

This was the best Christmas he'd had in years. Usually, he either spent it on his own or with relatives that he only saw to be polite. He was actually enjoying Christmas this year; he had his friends, good food, and best of all, he had Gibbs.

"Definitely," he said, angling his face up and feeling the soft brush of lips against his. "Thank you, for everything."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony as the younger man shuffled closer, turning enough to deepen the kiss.

"Awww! You two are so cute."

Tony pulled back, feeling his face flush as he looked around at Abby. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I wasn't complaining," Abby insisted. "I've just never seen the two of you like this. It's sweet," she said.

Tony noticed that Ziva was watching them as well, but she was smiling too. He was glad that neither of them were uncomfortable; not that anyone had been so far but then they didn't usually see him and Gibbs together. At work, they were the very definition of professional.

The women ended up staying at Gibbs' house since they had both drunk enough not to be safe to drive, all of them retiring to bed at just after eleven o'clock. Gibbs made sure that they were settled in his spare room before going up to find Tony. He'd had a good day, he thought, as he headed toward his bedroom. When he got there, he realised that it was about to get even better.

Tony lay sprawled on his bed, his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed, and wearing nothing but a big red bow around his neck.

"Merry Christmas." Tony ran his tongue over his lower lip seductively. "Don't you want to come and unwrap your present, Jethro?"

Gibbs kicked the door shut and wasted no time in shedding his clothes as he strode across the room. Tony grinned happily. This really was the best Christmas ever.

------

End.


End file.
